The Consort of Baal
by Isica
Summary: In mythology, Baal had a Queen. That Queen was also a Goa'uld.
1. Prologue

The Consort of Baal

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

Authors Note: Anat was a real character in Canaanite and Phoenician mythology, eventually being adopted by the Egyptians. Please look her up. And don't forget to review!

Prologue

I used to be human once.

Then one day Lord Baal came to Earth. Well, many Baals did actually. He had cloned himself. He took over Stargate Command to find the coordinates for Merlin's weapon.

How do I know this? I worked at the SGC, had been there a year when he arrived. I was an Airman, not high in rank but trying for a promotion. I was also learning Ancient, thanks to Dr Jackson's classes.

Sometimes I wonder if that saved my life.

When Baal had the coordinates he – they – were beamed on board a cargo ship already in orbit. Again, how do I know this? Because I was taken too. One of the Baals grabbed me just before beam out. The last I saw of Earth was people watching me at the threshold while someone cried, 'Leave her! It's not worth it.'

I was livid. No one even tried to save me. Or kill me so I would escape torture.

When we got on board the ship they sedated me, because the next thing I remember is waking up in a room with other women. I'm not thick. I guessed it was a harem for Baal(s) and his First Prime. If this was my fate, it could have been worse.

Then his First Prime came and brought me before Baal. The first Baal. Or, as I later heard him called, the Alpha Baal. He looked me over and, still being angry, I held his gaze.

He seemed surprised, then he smiled that smirk/snarl. 'Her manner is haughty enough. But her body?' He looked at me. 'Take off your clothes.'

Outraged, I glared at him and simply said, 'No.'

Calmly, he replied, 'Either you will take them off, or my First Prime will rip them off and parade you around the mothership for the enjoyment of all.'

Weighing up the options, I removed my clothes. Someone had put me in a white dress while I was unconscious so it was easier than removing my uniform. And I was barefoot anyway. I straightened up and assumed a bored expression.

Something had obviously piqued Baal's interest as he got up from his throne and walked towards me. 'Turn on the spot. Slowly,' he ordered.

I turned, deciding that from this point obedience might save me. I completed the turn just in time to see Baal nod to his Jaffa and say, 'Yes, her.'

I was grabbed by the First Prime and another Jaffa and strapped facedown to a table. My hands were tied underneath and my legs to the end. I tried to struggle but it's hard when you're naked and they wear armour.

I thought I was going to be tortured for information on Earth. But then I saw the woman walk in with a canopic jar and I realised what was happening.

The fluid from the jar and the Goa'uld hit my back at the same time and I gasped from the sensation and began struggling desperately, trying to get free. Baal laughed and as the Goa'uld zigzagged up my back, I thought of the SGC and what their neglect had forced me into. I hated them. It was my final free thought. As the Goa'uld burrowed into my neck, I screamed with pain and everything went black.

BABABA

Fighting my way to consciousness, I became aware I was on my back and on something soft. There were voices too.

'The blending is taking longer than expected to harmonise, my Lord,' said an unknown voice.

'Why?' said Baal's voice.

'We believe it is due to the amount of time spent in stasis, my Lord. It takes longer to assert control. In fact she may never have complete control of this host. The two may have to...compromise,' said the first voice. I was too tired to open my eyes but my thoughts were racing as I recalled the last time I was awake. They made me a host. They were talking about me. So who was 'she?' The Goa'uld who'd never have complete control? Unable to answer this, I succumbed to sleep again.

BABABA

I was standing in Baal's throne room, looking around at all the gold, when a woman walked in. Richly dressed, she swept past me and sat on the throne.

'So,' she said, looking at me, 'You are the host I cannot control. I must be out of practice. You do look pathetic.'

'You're not so fantastic yourself, you know,' I shot back.

The woman's eyes glowed gold and that smirk/snarl peculiar to the Goa'uld crept across her face. 'Do you know the privilege you have been granted? Do you know who I am?'

When I didn't answer, she proclaimed, 'I am Queen Anat.' At my blank face she elaborated, 'I am the consort of Baal. WE are the consort of Baal now.'

I think the shock registered on my face. Baal made me his Queen?

Anat got off the throne and came to stand in front of me. 'I have your thoughts,' she purred. 'Your first thoughts of the people who abandoned you to this. And with the problems there are about my control, you will be fighting a conflict against suppression for the rest of your life – a battle you will eventually lose. But there is another way.'

'What way?' I asked boldly. She would not intimidate me.

'We work together. We rule with Baal. And make the people who abandoned you pay.'

'Do you mean an alliance?' I was surprised, to say the least.

Anat looked disgusted but quickly pulled herself together. 'No, we will not be equal partners. I will have primary command of this body as it should be and in every way will rule with Baal as his Queen. In return, you will not be suppressed but will be allowed to remain in the background providing us with any information and I will occasionally permit you to question what you see and listen if you have ideas.'

I thought for a second. It was preferable to the constant conflict and pain I'd otherwise have to endure.

'I accept,' I said.

'Then wake up,' Anat said, 'and begin your new life as Queen Anat.'

I woke up to find a man by my – rich, luxurious – bedside. '_Baal's rooms_,' Anat's thoughts came through and I felt my eyes glow.

The man leaned over me. 'My Queen, how are you feeling? Have you solved the conflict between yourself and the host?'

'We have...worked out an acceptable compromise,' Anat's voice out of my mouth. 'Tell Lord Baal his Queen is awake and will meet him in the throne room shortly.'

The man nodded to another young man, who wore an insignia I – we - recognised. Baal's lo'tar. We must have been quite ill if he left his lo'tar with us. We turned to the man by the bed again.

'You are the Healer, correct? Tell us how ill we have been.'

The Healer bowed his head. 'You fell unconscious during the implantation my Queen. You remained that way for just over a day, except for when you spoke to Baal.'

Anat spoke again. 'I understand. Bring me my clothes.'

The Healer bowed and left. Two slaves entered with their arms full of clothes and accessories. We stood up, still naked and the slaves began holding up dresses and brushing my hair. 'Your hair is quite short, my Queen,' one said.

I could feel Anat's anger at being spoken to by a slave, and was glad she only slapped the slave and commented, 'It will grow, and then you will work harder on it.' There was a good chance she would have beaten her.

When we had picked a dress and were made ready, a slave escorted us to a mirror. We looked beautiful. I could Anat's thoughts echoing, '_new life_.' Well this is it, I thought. They didn't try and save me and now I must make a new life. I was Airman Stacey Daniels of the SGC and now, I am Queen Anat, consort of Baal.

This is my story.


	2. 1 Selection of Lo'tar

The Consort of Baal

Disclaimer: As before.

Author's Note: From this point, the pronouns that distinguish the host, Anat and both will be mixed up. In general, any spoken word will be spoken by Anat unless stated and the narration is by the host. Before the grammar nit-pickers pounce, it is _supposed_ to be like that. Enjoy.

Selection of Lo'tar

The slaves escorted us to the throne/control room. The design of the mothership hadn't changed since we were last here so we knew roughly where we were going. When we got to the doors of the throne room Baal's First Prime bowed to me and dismissed the slaves. He opened the doors and announced, 'My Lord! Queen Anat.'

Baal was seated on his throne as we walked in. He stood up and came over to us. He dismissed all the Jaffa including his First Prime and put his hand to our cheek.

'Anat,' he said. 'It is good to see you again.'

We dropped into a curtsey, lowering our eyes before Baal lifted us up again. 'My Lord,' Anat said. 'It is good to see you too.'

'And the blending?' Baal queried. 'Have you fully suppressed the host?'

'Not completely my Lord. But an acceptable compromise has been reached.'

'Are you sure?' I have seen many of Baal's expressions, and this one was decidedly sceptical and decidedly new.

'Yes my Lord, and we can always select a new host if necessary.'

'Then, before the Jaffa take their oath; tell me something only Anat would know.'

We looked him square in the eye, let our eyes glow and said calmly, 'We want control of our armies once more. Our own personal guard and First Prime.'

Baal swept us into his arms and smiled. 'Our Warrior Queen has returned! You shall have your armies but first, the Loyalty Oath.'

He moved to his throne and pressed a button. 'Jaffa!' he barked. 'Assemble!' He then moved to a wall, turned a hieroglyph and opened a safe. Reverently, he removed an object and placed it into our hands.

Our ribbon device. Baal had had it personalised for me many years ago. It was encrusted with small jewels and our name was etched on the gold.

Anat kissed him as he stroked our neck. I felt a bit repulsed but Anat fiercely squashed it. I definitely didn't realise how much she could control my body and mind. He offered his arm and I placed my ribboned hand on it. We then walked out of the throne room. Baal's First Prime was waiting for us and he bowed as we walked up to him.

'My Lord, my Queen,' he said.

'This is Fu'lac, my First Prime,' Baal said.

'Fu'lac,' I nodded in acknowledgement.

The three of us proceeded to the room where all of the Jaffa were assembled. As we walked in, Fu'lac announced, 'Kree Jaffa! Lord Baal and Queen Anat.'

As we walked past the lines of Jaffa to the platform, they all bowed to us. Baal stared straight ahead, but my natural curiosity overcame Anat's haughtiness and my eyes flicked from side to side.

When we reached the platform, a Jaffa was already standing there. Fu'lac positioned himself at the other corner opposite him and Baal and myself stood in the centre. The Jaffa stood in lines facing us. In front of them were a couple of priests and healers and Baal's lo'tar. Behind the Jaffa were the slaves and the on-board harem.

'Jaffa!' Baal boomed. 'You are here to meet your new Queen Anat. You will swear loyalty to her. You will take her orders as if they were my own. Fu'lac, administer the oath.'

Fu'lac stepped forwards. 'Jaffa, do you swear your loyalty to Queen Anat? To obey her orders, to fight in her name and to die for her?'

As one the room replied, 'We swear.'

'Then bow to Queen Anat, consort of Baal.'

As the room bowed and Baal smirked in satisfaction, I couldn't help but silently communicate to Anat that our status as a mere consort was key to Baal's smirk. Proud as she was, I could feel Anat agreeing.

Baal gestured to the other Jaffa standing on the platform. As he came over, Baal turned to us. 'You asked for your armies back. I expected this. This is Marren. He will be your First Prime.'

Anat clearly expected to be able to choose her own First Prime. I felt my eyes glow but fortunately Fu'lac (who probably has to do this often) intervened.

'My Queen, I selected him myself. He is my protégé and one of the finest warriors of the Two Armies.'

Anat cooled as Marren knelt before us. 'My Queen, it will be an honour to serve you. As First Prime I shall lead the army in battle in your name. These are the men I control,' indicating one side of the room.

Anat was calmer, but still angry. She was refusing to speak but everyone was looking to her for a reply. I opened my mouth when suddenly Anat overrode me quite painfully and said, 'We accept your oath Marren and you are now our First Prime. We will inspect our armies shortly.'

'Yes my Queen,' Marren said before he stood up and stepped back.

'Marren, Fu'lac, remain here,' Baal directed. 'Ashtet you are also needed. The rest of you are dismissed except for the slaves.'

The Jaffa filed out and we stepped off the platform. Ashtet, who we now realised was Baal's lo'tar, assumed his place behind Baal as we walked towards the slaves.

'We must find you a lo'tar,' Baal said, looking at us. 'You may pick any female you wish. Ashtet, assist her.'

'My Queen, if you follow me,' Ashtet requested, bowing, 'At this end are the higher ranked slaves who will be more suited to your needs.'

We didn't need to be patronised just because we were a new host. I had access to all the information Anat had and she mine. 'We know this,' we snapped. 'Fool.'

'Yes, my Queen,' Ashtet bowed. As lo'tar he was ranked above the other slaves and consequently not answerable to the slave master. The lo'tar we chose would be answerable to Anat and Anat alone. Not even Baal would have any rights over her.

The slave master stepped forward and bowed to deeply to us. 'My Queen, I recommend one of these three,' indicating three female slaves. 'They are among the highest ranked, the others being males and any one would suit you.'

'What are your names?' Anat asked. The slave master started to speak but I silenced him. 'No. They must be able to speak for themselves.'

'I am Maakel.'

'Bastkar.'

'I am Sylbet. I have served as a slave for three years.'

Sylbet reminded me of myself, trying to get ahead. I asked Anat if we could choose her and to my surprise, she agreed. Possibly as a part of that "compromise."

'Sylbet,' Anat said. 'You will be my lo'tar.'

'Please come with me Sylbet,' Ashtet instructed. To us he said, 'I will find the appropriate clothing and insignia my Queen and bring her to your rooms.' Which would have been fine, had we known where our rooms were.

Baal, who had been watching my throughout, now told me he would take us to our rooms. The slaves sank to their knees as Baal escorted Anat and I out.

Two guards were waiting outside as we stepped out of the room and they followed us along the corridor. '_Baal's personal guard_,' Anat informed me and I mentally nodded.

Baal led us to some double doors. A guard posted at the entrance bowed to us and opened the door.

'Your rooms, Anat,' Baal smiled.

They were gorgeous. Rich fabrics, large desk, soft chair. This was my office. My bedroom and bathroom were beyond.

Wait, *mine*? When did I start thinking of Anat and me as a single person?

'Our rooms are next to each other so our offices and bedrooms have connecting doors,' Baal informed me.

The guard closed the door behind us. Baal and I were alone. He led me into the bedroom, which was again stunning. A side room was for Sylbet and the other was my bathroom.

'Is it to your liking Anat?' Baal asked.

'Oh very much,' I answered.

He looked at me and drew closer as though to kiss me when we heard Ashtet saying, 'My Queen in the office. We walked through and saw Ashtet standing with Sylbet. They both bowed to us and Sylbet knelt in front of me. I took the insignia from Ashtet.

'Sylbet, do you swear to be my loyal lo'tar until death? To have no other mistress but me, to uphold my secrets and to serve me faithfully?'

Sylbet nodded. 'Yes my Queen, I swear.'

I stood her up and fixed the insignia on her dress. 'Then I name you Sylbet, official lo'tar of Anat.'

'Thank you my Queen.'

'Please wait in my bedroom. I wish to speak with Lord Baal. Alone,' I said with a pointed glance at Ashtet.

'Wait outside Ashtet,' Baal instructed.

After they left, I turned to Baal. 'I wish to know our destination. And I will be inspecting my army tomorrow.' I tried to say more but a wave of tiredness hit me, shocking in its intensity. My knees buckled and Baal grabbed me as I went down.

Holding me upright, he said calmly, 'You have done a great deal in the last few hours and your blending still trying to harmonise. You should rest. We will discuss this in the morning.'

He picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom. I could do no more than lay my head against his shoulder. My body was limp.

Placing me carefully on the bed, he said to Sylbet, 'Remove her jewels and any clothing you can then let her rest. Then you may go to your rooms unless needed.'

Sylbet looked at me and I nodded in confirmation. She bowed to me and acknowledged Baal's order as he strode out. She carefully removed my jewels and most of the elaborate clothing, brought me water then hesitated. 'My Queen, shall I remove your ribbon device?'

By this point Anat was half-asleep so I was suddenly in control. I kept my voice as controlled as possible and requested she remove it but leave it close by.

As I began to give in to the tiredness myself I remembered something. 'Sylbet!'

She bowed. 'Yes my Queen?'

'If you need food tonight, ask a guard to send a slave but do not leave the room.'

'Yes my Queen. And thank you.'

A small gesture, but it would ensure her loyalty to me would grow.

Reviews please!


	3. 2 The Homeworld

The Consort of Baal

Disclaimer: As before.

Authors Note: Just a reminder of the mixed-up pronouns. Enjoy!

/

/

The Return/Baal's Homeworld

I slept for so long. Anat was drained.

I woke up to see Sylbet and the Healer next to my bed. Anat was still asleep, but they didn't know that.

'My Queen, how are you? You have been asleep ages,' the Healer said.

'Half asleep,' was all I said. I meant Anat, my other half, but they didn't understand.

'Drink this,' the Healer said.

I drank it quickly and gave in to the urge to close my eyes.

When I finally woke up I was alone apart from Sylbet. When she saw I was awake she came over and bowed to me.

'My Queen, what do you need?'

'Fetch slaves. Dress me and take me to Baal.'

Sylbet summoned slaves and pulled out dresses and jewels for me to choose from. Anat was back and firmly in control - as much as she'd ever been.

After we had selected our dresses and jewels and the slaves had dressed us, Sylbet and the guards escorted me to the throne room/control room.

The guards bowed as we approached. The doors opened and I walked through and sat on my throne, at Baal's right hand. Sylbet knelt at my side, mirroring Ashtet, on Baal's left.

Baal turned to me, raising an eyebrow. I let my eyes glow and he turned back, placing his hand on the arm of my throne. Anat let our ribboned hand slide over his.

'What is our destination?' I requested.

'We are heading to the homeworld,' Baal replied.

Anat nodded in satisfaction and Marren entered. Bowing, he held out a tablet. 'My Queen, I have taken the liberty of preparing a report on your Jaffa. It contains enough information for you to reorganise the army as you see fit.'

He placed it in my hands and I nodded in acknowledgement. My First Prime saluted and left.

I could feel Baal's eyes on me as I worked through the report. It was very thorough. Marren had obviously been trained well.

I continued reading for many hours while Baal attended to his work. I gradually became aware that I was feeling hungry.

'My Lord, would you care for refreshment?' I asked.

'Yes,' Baal grunted. 'Have it brought here. I have much work to do.'

'Sylbet, Ashtet,' I directed. 'Food and drink.'

'Yes, my Queen,' Sylbet muttered as they left the room, Baal and I were left alone. I continued scrolling through the tablet and he looked at several at once.

'Jaffa,' Anat said suddenly. 'How long until we reach the homeworld?'

The Jaffa at the controls of the ship dipped his head but did not turn around. 'My Queen, we should reach the homeworld in approximately six hours.'

'Good,' Baal said abruptly. As Ashtet and Sylbet returned, he turned to me. 'Anat, will you join me?'

'Yes my Lord, we could do with a break. This report is extremely thorough. Fulac must have trained him well.'

Ashtet and Sylbet knelt before us and held up plates of food. We picked food off them then sipped wine.

I could feel Baal's eyes on me again. I turned to him and asked as sweetly as possible why he was looking at me. His reply was unexpected. 'Your hair is too short. You must grow it.'

Now, as Anat already knew my reasons for having short hair, and Baal's penchant for longer hair, we were able to reply to him. 'We have already stimulated the hair follicles and it will be longer very soon.'

Baal seemed satisfied with this answer and presently we returned to our work. I sent Sylbet for some writing materials from our office so Anat could start planning how best to reorganise her army. We got pretty engrossed in it until the Jaffa at the controls spoke up. 'My Lord, we approach the homeworld. The port is ready to receive us.'

'Take us down,' Baal said. 'And notify the palace we have arrived.' To me he said, 'Pack up your rooms and meet me at the rings.' He swept out, followed by Ashtet. Sylbet and I did the same.

'I will pack your documents and sensitive materials, my Queen,' Sylbet said upon entering my rooms. 'Then I will get slaves to assist for the rest. Lord Baal will be waiting for you, and I will transport with your goods to the palace.'

Anat raised my eyebrow. 'Are you instructing us?' Sylbet looked horrified. 'No my Queen! I was simply...clarifying what you expected of me.' She bowed very deeply.

'I require one other thing Sylbet,' I said as she nodded in submission, 'A sheer black veil to attach to my tiara covering the back of my hair.'

'Yes my Queen.' Sylbet turned and disappeared into the bedroom, emerging seconds later with exactly what we wanted. After waiting for our permission, she clipped it over our hair and arranged it perfectly. This would keep Baal happy until our hair grew out, and it looked good on us too.

After dismissing Sylbet to pack, we proceeded towards the ring room. Marren was waiting outside our rooms and offered two of my personal guard as escort. He would ring down later with the other Jaffa.

We entered the ring room and took Baal's hand. He noted with satisfaction the veil over our hair and nodded to the Jaffa to activate the rings. Myself, Baal, two of my personal guard and two of his were beamed down to the palace.

A large entourage were waiting to greet us in the large ring room we arrived in. Baal's priests and priestesses, minor Goa'ulds in his service and a large number of Jaffa all knelt as we beamed in.

'Jaffa, this is your Queen, Anat,' Baal announced. 'The loyalty oath was administered and accepted by the First Primes. Please honour Queen Anat.'

'Honoured, my Queen,' came out of everyone's mouth. Except one.

'She doesn't look like a Queen to me,' said one of the minor Goa'uld.

I stepped towards them and everyone took a step back, desperate not to be associated with them. 'And what does a Queen look like?' Anat asked, her voice like ice.

'To put it bluntly Anat, you've had prettier hosts,' this little maggot smirked.

So now both Anat and I were angry. 'Do we look like a Queen now?' Anat said, as we let our eyes glow and brought the ribbon device on this person's head.

They screamed with pain, but we were relentless. We concentrated the device and it snapped their Goa'uld in two. The host fell dead on the ground at our feet.

I looked up at the remaining entourage. They all backed away from us and at my look, they bowed low.

'Jaffa!' I cried. 'We are Queen Anat, consort of Baal. We are your Goddess. If you dispute this, this is the consequence.' I indicated the dead man at my feet. 'Someone fetch a slave and clear this corpse up. Strip him of all his valuables first, and return them to the treasury.'

'Yes my Queen,' said about twenty people.

'Dismissed,' I said and felt a touch on my arm. It was Baal. 'Nicely handled my Anat,' he smirked.

'It was necessary,' was all I said.

Baal and I proceeded through the palace. Word had obviously already spread, for I was greeted as Queen almost everywhere.

Soon after the tour I was settled in my rooms sorting through requests with Marren. The army had to be inspected, my household administered to and my alliances to be renewed.

BABABA

_Up next: The Harem._

Reviews please!


	4. 3 The Harem

The Consort of Baal

Disclaimer: As before.

/

/

The Harem

Amongst my work had been a request that I visit the harem so that the Mistress-in-charge could present the inventory. As Baal's consort, it was Anat's duty to administer the harem, picking girls from various worlds to Baal's liking, policing them and making sure they were able to satisfy him. It was also her duty to remove the waste; those past a certain age would be married to suitable Jaffa or sent to the temples to become priestesses. A selected few would be permitted to remain until they died; helping to train up new recruits and ensure the smooth running of the harem.

I beckoned to the two personal guards that stayed with me at all times and proceeded to the harem.

The "women's wing" as it was nicknamed, seemed to me to be a bit like a brothel. There were "entertaining rooms" decorated according to rank. This was where the First Primes and selected members of the personal guard were permitted to use the elite harem and the rank and file Jaffa could use the general concubines. This was the main centre of the harem, although girls would accompany us on ships and visits to other outposts.

'Wait here for me,' we signalled to the guard. They nodded and I stepped through the entrance to the women's wing.

The entrance was a bit like a reception to a hotel on Earth. They'd redecorated since Anat was last here. There was soft lighting and a desk at which one of the elder members of the harem was sitting and writing. At my entrance, she immediately stood and bowed.

'My Queen, it is an honour to see you again.'

'We wish to speak to Astarte. Fetch her.'

'Yes my Queen.'

She scurried out and thirty seconds later Astarte rushed into the room.

Astarte was a minor Goa'uld in my service when my treaty with Baal was negotiated. After the treaty was signed I immediately assigned Astarte to the position of Mistress-in-charge of the harem in order to control who Baal saw. This way I would have no rivals. News had reached us in the past of harems that had rebelled or favourites of male Goa'uld ousting the consorts. Astarte was a hard taskmaster, although not cruel and what she did not know about the harem was not worth knowing.

Astarte bowed to me. 'Queen Anat, it is a pleasure and an honour to see you again.'

'Astarte, it is good to see you again.' (From the tone of voice coming from my mouth, I believe Anat considered Astarte as close to a friend as you could be to a back-stabbing, power-hungry race.) 'I received your message about the inventory. What has changed since the last check?'

'Not much, my Queen. I have sent two or three to the temples as priestesses, one of the Elder women has died and was buried with appropriate rites and five of the general harem have been demoted to slaves for being unappreciative of our generosity. Would you like to view the harem?'

'Yes Astarte. Both parts. Assemble them.'

Astarte pressed a tannoy button and spoke into the microphone ordering all members of the harem to assemble in the hall and to be well dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Astarte flung open the doors to the main hall and announced me to the harem. I walked in and took my place on the platform. As one, the harem went on their knees and bowed their heads.

'Rise,' I said. They stood and I continued. 'As many of you know, I am Queen Anat, consort of Baal. The Mistress-in-charge, the Lady Astarte, reports to us. We are the supreme mistress you serve. Any disobedience will be punished. Is that understood?'

'Yes my Queen,' they replied.

'You are gathered here for inspection,' Anat continued. 'Any concubine who does not meet our high standards will be removed. Remember, you are privileged to be here.'

The harem bowed and Anat started the inspection. It consisted, I learned, of Anat checking the hygiene and smell of the girl (any dirt or bad odours was a mark against her), her nails (which must be clean and manicured, another skill they were taught), as well as her clothes and hair. This was for the general harem. The elite harem were also expected to master a skill such as singing, dancing or an instrument so they could entertain Baal if requested. In addition, Astarte had made sure all Elder concubines knew massage so the Jaffa, minor Goa'ulds, Baal and Anat could all make use of it.

Astarte walked a pace behind me with the records. She had an ingenious little device which would scan the concubine's iris, then pull up her record. It was about the size of an ipad from Earth. She would scan, I would check and she would pass on any relevant data. The concubine would either be permitted to leave the room or remain for further questioning. There were over a hundred girls in the harem, including the Elders so I hoped it would not take long.

We stopped in front of a girl – I can only call her that – who could not have been more than twelve years old. There were Goa'uld who had harem girls that young, but Baal had always found it a waste of time. So I was surprised Astarte had allowed her here.

'She seems young,' Anat commented – strangely diplomatically – to Astarte.

'Yes my Queen. She came to the palace about a year ago as a slave after being captured in battle. However after six months, it became obvious her looks were attracting attention from the Jaffa, other slaves and even visitors to the palace. So she was brought here to learn the ways of the harem and as a servant until she can be placed either in the elite or general half.'

'Understood. You may go concubine. But remember, any sign of ungratefulness towards us for this gift and we will send you back to be a slave.'

The girl bowed. 'Yes my Queen. You will not be disappointed.'

Finally we finished the general harem and moved on towards the elite side. Astarte had kept the harem in good shape. We had not had cause to keep any back yet. However I could sense that Anat might change that with the elites as she was unlikely to keep potential rivals.

As Anat scanned the lines of elites I became aware of a pattern occurring. 'Roll up your sleeves,' I commanded in my best Anat impression, breaking through her control.

The elites looked confused, but obeyed. There were bruises everywhere. Some had none, but others had several on their faces, necks and arms. One girl had marks on her wrists and ankles too. I tried to ask Anat if wrestling was a harem skill, but she suppressed me so forcefully I gave up and just watched.

Anat had inspected about thirty of the girls when Astarte seemed to hesitate. 'This is Tiamat,' she said. 'Baal's current favourite.'

Anat regarded her with a haughty air. Tiamat bowed low. 'My Queen,' she said.

'There is only one thing we need to know from you,' Anat said. 'To whom is your loyalty?'

'Lord Baal of course, my Queen,' Tiamat said promptly.

Anat glared at her. 'I ask you again. To whom is your loyalty?'

'Lord Baal, my Queen?' Tiamat said uncertainly.

'Wrong answer,' Anat said and brought the ribbon device down on her head.

Tiamat gasped in pain, although it was set to the lowest setting and only focussed on her for five seconds. When I removed it, she staggered.

'Listen well, all of you!' Anat announced to the remaining elites. 'And never forget what we are about to say. You are here for Lord Baal's pleasure and entertainment and it is your responsibility to fulfil that duty. But it is I who runs this harem. I organise Healers and authorise the expenditure for your food and clothing and other needs. I also help you make good marriages or become priestesses or Elders. But most importantly, when you make mistakes, we will save you from Lord Baal's anger. And as some of the Elders will tell you, my anger is preferable to Baal's.'

The elites turned to the Elders, who were nodding. They turned back as Anat resumed.

'Therefore Tiamat, and to all of you in here, the correct answer to the question of loyalty is us. Because Baal will discard you like a used rag when you fall out of favour but we will look after you. And in turn we require respect and obedience. Spread this message to everyone in the harem. You may go Tiamat.'

Tiamat left and we finished inspecting the harem. There was only one girl left over who was reaching the maximum age and wished to discuss her future. It turned out she had fallen in love with a member of Baal's personal guard and wished to marry him. She had never been selected by Baal so it was entirely feasible. I told her I would look into it and Astarte said she would pass along the details of both the guard and the girl when she had them. Anat nodded and exited the harem.

.

BABABA

Author's Note: Astarte was also a real goddess in mythology associated with Ishtar and Aphrodite (goddesses of love) and occasionally also named as Baal's consort. So to have her looking after the harem seems entirely appropriate. Please review!

_Next up: Violence in the throne room..._


	5. 4 Violence in the Throne Room

The Consort of Baal

Usual disclaimer applies.

/

/

Violence in the Throne Room

I entered the throne room with Sylbet that afternoon, having spent the remainder of the morning doing paperwork and I could already see Baal was angry. He was on his throne and a bloody and beaten clone was standing before him.

'What has happened, my Lord?' I said soothingly, standing before my throne.

Baal stood up and began to pace. 'Three motherships have been destroyed by the Ori. Three! This is disastrous!'

'What can we do?' we asked.

'Nothing! When have you ever fought the Ori?' Baal demanded. He was getting really worked up.

'I have,' I said unwisely.

Baal whipped round to face me. He strode up to me, getting so close I had to step back to look him in the eye. The clone looked scared. He had obviously seen this, been this before.

'Get out! All of you!' Baal bellowed and everyone, including Sylbet, turned and fled. I was left alone with Baal. He looked frightening.

Baal pushed me and I staggered back against the wall. He grabbed my neck and slammed me to the floor. Anat had made me stronger, but not strong enough as he held me down while I struggled against him, choking.

'You have fought them? Who's speaking now, my Queen or her host? What's the real arrangement you two have going on here? Who is the dominant partner in this?'

Baal was squeezing my neck so tightly I was running out of oxygen. Anat was trying to compensate but it was starting to fail. My new strength wasn't enough to pry his fingers off me. 'My Lord,' we mouthed as we began to black out.

At the last second Anat summoned every bit of energy we had left and transferred it to the ribbon device. Baal was blasted off me and thrown against the opposite wall. I coughed and gasped for air as the oxygen hit my nose and mouth and gingerly felt the area around my neck where Baal's fingers had bruised me.

I stood up and walked over to where Baal was still reeling. We were furious. How dare he treat us, Anat, the Warrior Goddess, like a common slave?

We dragged him upright and held him against the wall by his neck. Our turn. 'Do you really think you can speak to us like that? We are Anat, the Warrior Goddess. We were a member of the System Lords while you were still only a minor Goa'uld working for Mot. This alliance benefitted you more than us, and if it is dissolved, you will walk away the loser.' Baal tried to use his own ribbon device on us at this point, but we ripped it off his fingers and threw it over our shoulder with our free hand. 'You will treat us with honour and respect or you shall live to regret it.' We released our hold on him and Baal sank to the ground, inhaling deeply as had done a few minutes earlier. We turned on our heel and began to walk towards the door when we were grabbed and turned round.

Baal's neck bore fainter marks than mine would be, but he didn't seem to be in any pain as his lips crashed down onto mine. He kissed me furiously and when he released me his whole face had relaxed.

'Anat, my Warrior Queen. We knew you were still in there somewhere,' he said before kissing me again.

It was then that I realised the basic fact of all Goa'uld. Love and passion, hate and violence are so closely woven together they spill into each other.

Baal pushed me against the wall, carefully this time as he began to slowly trail his hands down me. I winced as he touched my neck; it hurt like hell and was probably already bruising. Baal looked confused on seeing my reaction, then I realised what had happened to those harem girls. No wonder this was happening. He'd probably enjoyed it.

I pushed him off me and tried to get to the door again but Baal – who could move really fast – blocked my way. 'Where are you going?' he asked.

'We are leaving,' we said bluntly. You do not get to threaten us in our own throne room and then act like it was nothing. We are your Queen, not your slave.' Our eyes glowed to prove the point.

Baal picked me up like we weighed nothing and threw us onto the floor in front of the thrones. He flipped a switch on the arm of his throne and I heard the distinct clicking of the locks on the doors. We weren't leaving.

'Stay down,' Baal ordered me. 'Remove your hand device and your necklace.'

I obeyed. It was a relief to take off the necklace anyway as it was pressing against the bruises. As I sat on the floor Baal came and sat next to me. His eyes glowed. He looked us up and down. There were bruises on my neck, back and arms from the various times he'd thrown me onto the floor. We were injured, but Anat was working on it and we held his gaze.

'Anat, my love,' he crooned in the softest voice that has possibly ever issued from a Goa'uld. He drew me closer and started kissing me again. I was repelled, but Anat, despite her anger, began to melt against him.

As Baal and Anat sank down on the floor, I retreated to the furthest corners of my mind and mentally closed my eyes. I couldn't block all my senses, but at least I didn't have to see the horror that was unfolding in front of me and that I was a part of.

BABABA

Review please!

_Next up: Duties of a Queen_. Better than it sounds, but I don't want to ruin the surprise...


	6. 5 Duties of a Queen

The Consort of Baal

Disclaimer: As before.

Authors Note: Mount Saphon is the mythological home of Baal. It made sense for that to be the name of the homeworld.

/

Duties of a Queen

A few days after the throne room incident, I was contacted by a priest who requested I visit the local temple for a "blessing." Anat grimaced inside my head at this, and when I asked her the problem she condescended to tell me that a "blessing" was code for an issue that someone did not wish to communicate openly. This caused me to groan as well. What on Saphon could he want? Nevertheless, we replied that we would visit the next morning.

Accompanied by Sylbet, four of my personal guard and an elite harem girl who wished to find out about life as a priestess, we set out for the temple the next morning. It was a busy temple where the priests did implantations and the local townspeople came to worship. So when we walked in in full crowned glory with our entourage, it created chaos as first the people bowed at my feet then crowded round begging for our touch. When one child ran up to me and tried to climb up my leg, I had enough. My guards dispersed the crowd, the harem girl went to visit the priests and I went to see the high priest.

After the greeting and yet more bowing we got around to the blessing. The priest seemed hesitant. I finally lost patience and told him to say it or it would be tortured out of him. He took a deep breath and got down on his knees.

'My Queen, we are running low on new symbiotes to implant. I formally request a new supply.'

I felt sick. I had heard the stories from other SGC personnel about Hathor and her attempts to make Earth her nest, but I was told she was one of the very few Queens who could spawn the larva and I had never even thought about it. Now it appeared Anat was another of those Queens.

BABABA

We found Baal in his rooms at the palace. We had ourselves announced and walked in.

Baal was working at a desk with Ashtet at his side. Fulac was opposite him and delivering a report sent in by the part of the army currently monitoring the Ori.

'My Lord Baal,' I bowed my head as I walked in. 'We need the room.'

'Leave us,' Baal announced grandly. Fulac and Ashtet bowed and backed out of the door.

I sat down and took his hands in mine. 'Baal, the temple is in need of more symbiotes.'

His ribboned hand gripped mine until the metal dug into me. We understood his reaction. For Baal this was not fun. It was a duty. For Anat however, it was distinctly pleasurable. And didn't involve Baal.

I asked for information from Anat and was deluged with images. She seemed to be taking great pleasure in trying to shock me. Visions of different men danced in front of me and I watched Anat "procure" their DNA. The men became bruised and bloody at my hand then I watched as Baal killed them. I got the distinct impression that Anat only had them killed after the symbiotes, so why she didn't show the births, I was most confused. Well, I guess I would find out soon enough.

Baal's hand had loosened its grip, although his eyes still bored into me. 'When do they require these symbiotes?'

'We believe they are needed as soon as possible, my Lord. We would assume the ongoing war with the Ori has increased demand.'

'Does the priest have a male in mind?' asked Baal, ignoring the last part of my answer.

'As you know my Lord, there are male slaves in service to the temple who have been bred for this. The priest suggested I use one of them – that is, if this meets with your approval Baal,' I said placatingly.

'You may choose whomever you wish. However, the arrangement remains the same as before.'

'I understand, my Lord. I will make arrangements with the priest to begin tonight.' A wave of fear, quickly suppressed, came over Anat and we asked, 'Will you be there for the part we discussed previously?'

We saw Baal swallow his reticence and he put his arm around us. 'From the moment you emerge from the chamber to the beginning.'

'Thank you my Lord,' Anat said and we got off our chair and sat on his lap. Baal pulled us closer and we nestled against him. Our ribbon devices clinked against each other and I realised just how much I loved the feeling of metal on my bare hand. Baal's free hand slipped under the veil on my hair which had now grown past my shoulders and ran his fingers through it. He began to kiss my neck but Anat's mind was elsewhere.

'Not now my Lord,' she said standing up. 'I would not leave you so frustrated.'

'You do not need to,' Baal smirked and he stood up and pushed me on my knees. Angrily we stood up. 'I'll send you a harem girl. In the meantime I have to prepare.' The smile disappeared from Baal's face as we exited the room.

Sylbet was waiting in an ante-chamber for me. I instructed her to tell the high priest to bring the male I had (without Baal's knowledge) already selected to the palace and to prepare a room for the purpose. The DNA procurement would not take place in my rooms as Baal found this not to his liking. Instead, a separate room had to be prepared.

I walked to the women's wing and flung open the door. Astarte sat frowning over a tablet and as up she dropped into a curtsey.

'My Queen, what can I do for you?'

'We need a harem girl for Lord Baal immediately. Clean obviously. I would like to choose one.'

'Of course my Queen. This way.'

She pressed a buzzer and then led me down a corridor into the room I had assembled them in before.

The elite girls were lined up when I entered and simultaneously bowed to me. I came straight to the point.

'I need a harem girl for Lord Baal.' Knowing him as I did, he would want someone to take his frustration and anger out on at being denied, and therefore they needed similar colouring to me. 'Today, he requires a dark haired girl. All others may leave.'

Two thirds filed out and we were left with the rest. Astarte, anticipating my needs, had the records detailing the cycles of the girls in case any tried to avoid being chosen.

'If you are currently unclean, you may leave,' I announced.

More filed out. Then our eyes saw the ideal girl. Perfect. 'You,' I pointed. Then to Astarte, 'Send her to Baal immediately with our compliments.'

'Yes my Queen,' Astarte and the harem bowed as we swept out.

I entered my rooms and summoned slaves to dress me for the evening. It was important that we appear every inch his Goddess and Queen, but at the same time the male must not be too nervous. In the end we chose a red dress Baal disliked – the same dress Anat had worn the last time actually – and the darkest jewellery we possessed. Then we dismissed the slaves and sat at the desk, lost in thought. We did not expect the high priest with the male for another hour.

Through the connecting door, I could hear Baal in his bedchamber. The noises left me in no doubt Baal was enjoying himself as the walls were quite thick and barely any sound ever made it through.

For a second I felt sorry for the harem girl in there with him, until Anat mentally slapped me and reminded me that this is what would happened to us and the harem girl would not hesitate to become my rival for Baal's favours. I closed my eyes and found myself in the throne room once more with Anat. Anat's portrayal of herself had changed since the first time we were here. Then she was the image of her last host. Now we looked alike and dressed alike, except for my lack of a crown.

'Are you excited for your first procurement, my host?' Anat asked silkily.

'What do you want me to do?' I asked, knowing that any opposition I had was irrelevant. The thoughts of prostitution, forced parenthood and murder would not mean anything to Anat.

Anat smirked. 'I may even let you take dominance for a short while, if you cooperate in this most vital of tasks. Your job is to acquiesce completely. No resistance in absorbing as much DNA as possible. Scratch him, bite him, lick him and kiss him, everything. You have secondary control which means if you see an opportunity to collect more DNA, you take it. No matter any of your backward primitive taboos. Understood?'

'Anat, I will do what I can.' Resistance was pointless anyway. I bowed my head and Anat's eyes glowed.

'My Queen, they are ready for you.' My eyes snapped open. Sylbet was standing next to me. In a daze I just stared at her and she dropped to her knees next to me. 'My Queen are you alright?'

Anat and I were tangled up in an equal partnership and Anat had to force her way up to the surface to speak. 'I am fine. Escort me to the room.'

Sylbet led the way. Outside the room, the high priest was waiting with one of my personal guard. He had already been threatened into discretion. They greeted us with a bow.

'My Queen, the male you selected is in the room,' the high priest said. 'Is there anything else you require from me?'

I turned to Sylbet. 'The room is according to my instructions?'

'Yes my Queen,' Sylbet replied.

'Then I require nothing from any of you except for absolute privacy and discretion. This wing is to be sealed off until I order otherwise. Those of us standing here are to be the only ones admitted. Not even Lord Baal.' I looked at the high priest. 'Especially not Baal.'

I turned to Sylbet. 'Sylbet, if Baal demands entrance produce this as proof of my order.' I slipped off my ribbon device and handed it to her. 'Guard this with your life.'

'I promise my Queen,' Sylbet bowed and I stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me.

BABABA

The room was warm, but not overly so. A table at one end held some food and wine. The floor was covered with pillows and cushions, two whole layers with silk sheets in between. There was an enormous bed, taking up almost half the room. There were curtains around the bed, providing privacy if necessary and a sense of intimacy.

It was perfect. Sylbet had anticipated my needs perfectly.

Anat was so preoccupied with the surroundings she had completely missed the point. A voice suddenly came from our right. 'My Queen, I am here for you.'

I retreated into my mind and let Anat take charge fully. We turned, and I saw the male rising. He was dressed in some elaborate ritual clothing and some small jewels. He stood in front of me and dipped his head but did not bow. For this small amount of time, formality would be abolished and he was my equal. He would call me Anat and I would call him...actually, I didn't know his name.

'What is your name?' Anat asked.

'I am Plek'tor, my lady. I am here for you.'

'Plek'tor, would you like wine? You must be thirsty.'

'That would be most welcome, my la-' he took a deep breath. 'Anat.'

'Take a seat.' Anat said as she went to the table to pour two goblets of wine. Sylbet had ordered wine with an enhancement to it, a relaxant that soothed nerves. As I would be drinking it also, Sylbet had given me an antidote.

Anat brought the wine over to the cushions where Plek'tor was sitting. He sat stiffly, his eyes darting nervously.

'Plek'tor relax, take a sip of wine and tell me about life in the temple,' Anat said in soothing tones. Only I could tell how impatient she was.

He began to speak and as he spoke, he became thirsty, so drank more wine. By the end of the goblet, you could see its effects. His eyes were dilating as he looked at us and he was more animated. But he could not touch us yet. Anat must initiate it at her wishes.

Finally, I think, Anat had had enough of his talking. She slid her hand down the side of his neck and he responded instantly, pulling us closer and kissing us on the mouth.

The next few hours were a blur. I did my best to follow Anat's instructions and as she became more frantic and aggressive I was given control in order to conserve energy and collect DNA by secondary means. I had to admire Plek'tor's stamina though. Goodness knows what he was taught in that temple. What Anat took back control from me and initiated round twelve, I stopped trying to guess the time and just let it happen.

A long time later, I opened my eyes and looked around. We were lying on the bed where Plek'tor and Anat had collapsed after the last bout of sex. Plek'tor had his arms around us protectively and looked exhausted even in his sleep. I could feel Anat's satisfaction at our night's (day's?) work. I mentally asked her if I had done what she needed. Anat replied that obviously I had, or she would be suffocating me in screaming agony right now. Strangely, that answer comforted me.

We extricated ourself from Plek'tor's arms, crawled into our clothes then looked at the man still asleep on the bed. We could see cuts where our nails had scratched him, some of them pretty deep and bruises where Anat had been overenthusiastic. Anat shrugged and left the room.

We were greeted outside by the priest and Sylbet. Sylbet looked shattered. She handed me the ribbon device and I slipped it back on my hand.

'My Queen, how are you? You were quite a long time. I assume the procurement was successful?' the priest asked with a bow.

'We lost track of the time. How long were we in there?' we asked.

'Just over a day, my Queen,' Sylbet said. 'Lord Baal did not attempt to enter either. What do you wish to do now?'

'The Queen must rest,' the priest interjected, 'to prepare for the water. She will take to the water in another day, maybe two. The head priestess is on her way to the palace. I will stay here and see to Plek'tor until you see him again.'

'Strange,' Anat mused, 'We were under the impression that we gave the orders here.' Our eyes glittered dangerously.

'My Queen,' the priest gasped, backing away, 'We were merely instructing your lo'tar on correct procedure.'

'As it happens, we have rested. Sylbet, we will proceed to our rooms and change into suitable attire. Then we will meet with Baal until it is time for the water. You will not accompany me, but will wait a day and prepare the waters and the room yourself.'

'Yes my Queen,' Sylbet nodded and with a final nod to the still-cowering priest, we returned to our rooms.

By the early dawn light coming through the windows, you could tell we had been in the room well over a day, as it was early evening when we had entered the room.

Sylbet helped me into an outfit that I can only describe adequately as a bra and skirt, but coloured garishly gold. It was not Anat's (or mine) usual taste at all and I wondered at it. When Sylbet (at Anat's order) pulled out a loose black gown and helped me into that as well, I realised that the outfit underneath was probably for the water and the over-gown was to hide said outfit and (presumably) the signs of a pregnant Queen. Although as Anat had frozen me out of the memories for the next bit, I had no idea what would happen.

'Sylbet,' Anat said as the gown was arranged, 'Find me the thick black veil for my hair. The one covered in jewels.'

Sylbet staggered as she walked towards the wardrobe and nearly hit the door. 'I'm sorry my Queen,' she said apologetically. 'I was outside the room guarding you the entire time and I have not...'

'Eaten or slept?' I queried, feeling annoyance with Baal. It was his responsibility to send food to those guarding me at this time and he had neglected his duty.

'Yes my Queen,' Sylbet said as she clipped the veil on. It was heavy and fell to my waist. It made my already sore neck worse.

We stalked to the door and flung it open to the surprise of the two guards there.

'Summon slaves,' I ordered. 'I want two plates of food delivered to the east wing, level one, room three. A third plate of fruits here. Understood?'

The guards bowed. 'Now Sylbet,' I said, closing the door and turning round. 'These are your orders for the day. You will eat now and then you will sleep before preparing the room for the water. I have no use for slaves who are too exhausted to function.'

'Thank you my Queen,' Sylbet gasped. She swayed and we pushed her down into a seat at the desk. A knock at the door heralded the arrival of the food and I set the plate on the desk and sat down. Taking a piece of the fruit, we gestured at the plate. 'Eat,' we ordered.

Sylbet managed a couple of pieces of fruit and some wine then just sat back. 'Goodnight Sylbet,' we said pointedly.

'Thank you, my Queen. You are a good mistress, and I am honoured to serve you,' Sylbet said as she went to her room.

We ate a few more pieces which seemed to soothe my neck then went to Baal's rooms. Although they were empty a solitary guard informed us that Baal was in the throne room receiving petitions.

As we walked into the throne room the crowd parted like the Red Sea. We sat at Baal's right hand and the people went crazy for their Queen and Goddess.

'Where is your lo'tar?' Baal asked as we sat down.

'Resting,' Anat replied sweetly. 'She had no sleep and no food either as it appears the task of supplying food and refreshment was not carried out.' Our eyes glowed at Baal in anger but it caused the pain in our neck to flare up and we clutched the back convulsively.

Baal was looking at us with curiosity and in the back of my head Anat started dripping memories of this time. 'Does your neck hurt already?' he asked and mentally my eyes widened as Anat showed me the next few hours.

Baal said nothing but placed his hand on mine then turned to the crowd. 'Next!' he announced.

BABABA

Reviews please! And yes Anat's outfit is a partial reference to Hathor's outfit in the episode _Hathor._

Next chapter: It all kicks off in _A Goa'uld Queen._


	7. 6 A Goa'uld Queen

The Consort of Baal

Disclaimer: As before.

/

/

A Goa'uld Queen

During that day, I spent most of it silently observing the petitions. Anat seemed to be too busy doing something to talk – or soothe my neck, which was getting steadily worse.

Eventually the pain became almost blinding and I begged Anat to do something about it. She took control and cut right across a petition. 'Ashtet' she commanded, 'Bring fruit and wine.' Ashtet looked to Baal for confirmation and at his nod, disappeared from the room. When he came back bearing a platter and tray he knelt by Baal's side but Baal waved him over to me. I poured goblets of wine for Baal and myself and bit into the fruit. Two pieces later my neck had calmed down.

We looked round the room and saw a family waiting in the petition line. They had my insignia on their foreheads and looked starved. Even the slaves at the palaces looked healthier.

'You,' Anat pointed at them. Everyone turned to look. We held out our hand. 'Petition.'

The family came forward and went on their knees before us. As they handed us the petition we took another piece of fruit and gave it to the young boy with them. 'For you. We do not want our warriors to grow up unhealthy.'

'Thank you, my Goddess!' the boy said joyfully as he took the fruit. We regarded the other two – an old man and woman - then read the petition. 'So you seek help in apprenticing your grandson to a master?'

'Yes my Queen,' the old man said. 'His father was a member of your personal guard and his son shows talent.'

'Depending on the master, can you afford the fees?' Masters were not cheap.

Their faces dropped. 'Unfortunately no, my Queen,' the man said. 'Our farming area was hit during the last attack and the land is almost unworkable. Many people are here to ask for help in restoring the farmland.'

'If you could restore the farmland, could you afford the apprentice fees?' Anat asked.

'Certainly, my Queen,' the man replied.

I faced the crowd. 'Come forward all of you here petitioning for a solution to the farming crisis.'

About twenty families stepped forward and I turned to Baal. After a few minutes of discussion we decided to assign a small team of scientists the task of restoring the soil. For the old couple petitioning for their grandson, I gave details of the next talent assessment and a guarantee they could pay the fees retroactively although if they failed to do so, their grandson's wages would be forfeit until the fees were paid. They bowed again and left. I took another piece of fruit and spent the rest of the day observing.

Finally at the end of the day, Baal turned to me and grimaced. 'Petitions day. Always the most boring day of the month.'

'Indeed my Lord. But always useful nonetheless.' I stood up and offered him my hand. 'Come to my rooms and stay tonight.'

This was not a request. As part of the "arrangement" Baal and Anat had, he agreed to stay with her until it was time for the water.

Baal took my hand and we walked to my rooms followed by Ashtet. At the door Baal dismissed Ashtet for the night and all the personal guard bar the two guarding my door.

Inside we found Sylbet arranging my wardrobe. She dropped to her knees as she saw us. 'My Queen, my Lord,' she said. (Interestingly Sylbet, as my lo'tar, was the only one allowed to always address us this way. Everyone else had to acknowledge Baal first, the occasional exception being my First Prime.) 'How can I be of service?'

'Food and wine for Baal and myself,' I said, rubbing the back of my neck again.

Sylbet bowed and left. Before I could say anything, Baal asked, 'Would it help your neck if you removed that veil?'

Surprised, Anat could only nod. 'Probably my Lord. However I do not wish you to feel uncomfortable.'

'We will endure it,' Baal smirked. He turned me round and unclipped the veil. At his sharp intake of breath I turned to face him. 'What is it?'

He wasn't smiling anymore. 'Your neck is purple.'

I said nothing but tugged at my hair until it came loose and fell about my shoulders, hiding my neck. We sat at the desk when Sylbet entered with two slaves bearing platters with food and a tray with wine. She served the wine and the platters were set down. The slaves left and Sylbet was dismissed also.

Silence reigned at the table. Then Anat decided to take the plunge. 'So why this host, my Lord? From what I have gathered, you have had many years and many women to pick from while we were in stasis. Why a Tau'ri female?'

Baal smirked and the tension broke. 'The Tau'ri are a danger to the Goa'uld way of life. Who better to choose than a human who knows the weaknesses of the SGC and can speak Ancient?'

My eyes widened. Neither Anat nor I had mentioned that. 'Who told you that?' we asked carefully.

'A clone mentioned the woman they'd captured might be able to speak Ancient as they'd overheard a group of soldiers discussing "Doctor Jackson's Ancient lessons." I questioned you just after the blending to ascertain and you replied in Ancient.'

Damn. The Ancient really did save my life.

After the meal we went into my bedroom. Baal shut the door and drew the curtains around the bed on three sides. I sat on the bed and carefully removed my shoes, diadem and ribbon device. Baal did the same then we shut the final set of curtains and sat inside.

'Lie on your front,' Baal instructed. Puzzled we did so, rubbing our neck at the same time. Baal removed our hand, sat astride us and began to undo the black gown. If he found the skirt underneath, he was going to be livid.

Fortunately he lowered the back of my dress only to the bottom of my ribs and Anat let slip a memory of a time when he had found the outfit underneath. He'd smacked her so hard on the back of the neck the poor host had nearly vomited up Anat. I shuddered inwardly.

But Baal didn't do any of those things. Gently, he began massaging my neck and upper spine. The relief was so enormous Anat and I both moaned loudly. I felt, rather than saw, Baal's smirk and we closed our eyes in bliss as Baal continued.

After about twenty minutes I became aware of how aroused Baal was. Fortunately Anat had also noticed. She arched our back and Baal stopped. We twisted and Baal realised what we were doing and got on his knees as I turned onto my back, subtly doing up my gown again. He settled back down and twisted his mouth into that habitual smirk.

Anat started undoing his elaborate jacket. It was off and discarded when Baal suddenly lay flat onto us and began kissing us.

Disgusted, I retreated and let Anat do whatever. But to my surprise, they did not kiss long before Baal rolled to my side. He scooped us into his arms and settled on the bed. Anat cuddled up against him and closed our eyes. Baal kissed the back of our neck and whispered, 'Goodnight Anat.'

'Goodnight Baal,' Anat murmured.

BABABA

When I next opened my eyes it was morning. Baal was still wrapped round me. I turned in his arms to face him and nearly threw up Anat when I found myself inches from his open black eyes.

We both stood up and I nearly screamed with the pain in my neck. I couldn't restrain a gasp and Baal turned to me. 'My neck,' was all I said. But the pain was immense and nothing helped, not more fruit, not Baal. We decided to work in his office and Ashtet set up a space at Baal's desk, Sylbet being busy with preparations for the water.

Halfway through the morning, I had given up. Anat couldn't lessen the pain and neither of us could work through it. Then I started to cough.

I thought it was nothing, then I felt Anat's momentary panic and realised its significance. 'Baal,' we gasped during a brief pause. 'Take me to the East Wing, Level One.'

Baal looked up, then slammed his hand on a tannoy button and barked orders to empty the corridors immediately. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room.

The corridors were deserted, which was good. I was still coughing and Baal was essentially pulling me along.

About halfway there the pain spiked and my legs buckled. I stopped coughing and had an urge to be sick.

'Move!' Baal ordered but I just couldn't. It hurt too much. And I didn't dare open my mouth. Thankfully, Baal seemed to understand this and picked me up as he had before and continued moving. We were almost there when Anat forcibly slammed my eyes shut. This seemed to spur Baal on even more and we crashed into the chamber Sylbet had prepared.

At this point, we couldn't see anything but we heard Sylbet say, 'We've got her my Lord. It will be over soon.' I was passed onto someone else and we heard Baal leave the room. I felt Sylbet removing my ribbon device and yanking off the over gown. I was being supported by a woman I guessed was the priestess. They guided me forward a few steps, sat me down and tipped me backwards.

I landed in water which was wonderfully warm and the urge to open my eyes overrode everything as I opened them and lit up a large deep bath tub with gold.

Anat opened my mouth and although I felt a stab of panic at drowning, which I was then assured wouldn't happen, nothing prepared me for the sight and feeling of spitting out small eggs into the water. Anat finally let me see the last of the memories and I realised this could go on for days. Occasionally a tiny fully formed larva would be spat out and it wriggled through the opening at the back of my throat.

For hours I spat up larvae and eggs, alternating between lying at the base of the bath tub (for I was underwater the whole time), swimming (thrashing) around and lying face down on the surface of the water. I was disgusted but Anat in her element. The water was continually heated so at least we did not get cold.

Eventually, finally, it ended and we decided to poke our head out of the water.

'Queen Anat,' the priestess said, coming over from where she was sitting. 'How are you feeling?'

She didn't get her answer, because at that moment another wave of nausea hit and we dived back underwater for another hour.

When the nausea had receded, we emerged again. The priestess was almost buzzing with excitement.

'My Queen, this is one of the biggest births in years. You have done extremely well.'

We did not reply to this but simply requested water. Sylbet brought a glass over and we downed it in one go. My throat was sore, but Anat was already working on it and the pain in my neck had disappeared too.

Sylbet set more water down next to the bath tub and a tray of food.

'Leave us now,' Anat instructed. 'We wish to be alone.'

Sylbet bowed and left but the priestess refused, citing the safety of the symbiotes as her priority. After we threatened to break her neck she agreed, on condition that she was allowed to wait outside the door in case there was a problem,

When I was finally alone I swam across the bathtub and settled myself on a built-in seat in the centre of one side; my legs stretched out in front of me. I rested my elbows on the sides and let my hands trail in the water.

The larvae and eggs began to float around my body. Every so often one would touch me and a spark would transfer between us. Eventually they spread out and Anat began transmitting large sparks of electrical energy through the water. The eggs and larvae floated to the now bubbling surface and we closed our eyes and relaxed.

BABABA

We were interrupted some time later by Sylbet's voice. 'My Queen, Baal is coming to see you!'

I opened my eyes. 'Fix my hair and make-up Sylbet,' Anat commanded.

Sylbet did so, and barely had time to pass me my ribbon device and take her place to the side when Baal strode in.

I had quickly posed myself before he came in and his first impression was of me lying with my eyes closed and the now larval Goa'uld bubbling on the surface of the water.

'Anat,' Baal began.

I opened my eyes and let them glow. And in as deep a Goa'uld voice as I had ever produced, we twisted our lips in a mirror of his smirk and said, 'Behold, Baal. Witness the power of your Queen.'

Baal's eyes flicked towards the water swarming with larvae then back to me. We felt confident, supreme. Nothing Baal could say or do could ruin this moment. Only we could provide that which was so desperately needed. And it was needed.

Baal turned to leave. 'We expect you to return to us soon.'

'We will be there when we are ready. Not before,' we retorted and closed our eyes, continuing to transmit energy and feed the larvae.

At last the larvae seemed to stop requiring energy and I opened my eyes and raised my head. Time had long since seemed to have meaning so I was not sure how long we had been in the chamber.

'Lo'tar,' we called and Sylbet came to our side. 'Tell the priestess her larvae are ready for transport and help me dress.'

Sylbet did so and we left the east wing for my rooms where I showered and changed into an elaborate gown. As slaves did my hair, make-up and nails Sylbet informed me that we had been in the chamber three days – one day of spitting up larvae and two transmitting energy. It did not seem that long.

As we left our rooms to find Baal we encountered our First Prime, Marren. He informed us that Baal was in his rooms and offered to escort us. We dismissed Sylbet and entered Baal's rooms.

The hour was late but Baal was still working at his desk. At our entrance he looked up, then did a double-take as he took in our appearance – full elaborate gown, make-up and official headdress. Our ribbon device was also on.

'Lord Baal, we have returned,' we said grandly.

'So I see,' Baal returned. 'Is everything done?'

'The priestess tells me this is one of the highest spawning of symbiotes we've ever had, but the official count will not be sent to us until tomorrow, my Lord. However, the male is still alive awaiting your pleasure.'

'Hmmm...' Baal smirked. 'Let us dispense with that particular task now.'

He dismissed the Jaffa and disappeared into his rooms with Ashtet, re-emerging with his own elaborate outfit on and ribbon device. We left and walked to the east wing in a much more dignified manner than last time. At the door, we dismissed the guard and sent the priest to assist the priestess with the symbiotes, then walked in.

Plek'tor was wearing much simpler robes than when I had last seen him. Now it was a simple white piece. He knelt on the ground at our entrance.

'My Lord, my Queen, it is an honour,' he said.

Baal said nothing, but simply activated the ribbon device and concentrated it on Plek'tor's head. We watched dispassionately as he writhed and screamed for mercy. Only rarely could we save a male, and this was never going to be one of those times.

Baal smirked as Plek'tor grew weaker and weaker and when he finally dropped dead Baal pulled out a zat'niketel. After the corpse had disintegrated, he pulled us close and kissed us fiercely, growling 'mine' as he did so.

Anat was completely receptive to it and when we got back to Baal's rooms we locked the door and ripped off his jacket before he could blink. Not to be outdone, Baal pushed us into the bedroom, slamming the door shut as he did so and unzipping our gown so it fell around our feet. We stood there, clad in our underwear and jewels as we removed Baal's other clothing. He then lay us down on the bed and kissed us violently.

I let Anat take dominance, as this whole Baal thing still creeped me out but it was becoming less unpleasant all the time.

That night I learned how much passion Anat and Baal had for each other. And for just how long they could "enjoy" each other without tiring. A long while. Baal was exactly the way I thought he would be – not that I'd given it much thought, the throne room incident notwithstanding.

At last in the early hours they stopped. Our remaining clothes were gone and both ribbon devices and headdresses were put aside. We wrapped Baal around us like a coil and we slept; Baal's undisputed Goa'uld Queen.

BABABA

/

Some of you will have caught the references to the episode _Hathor_ in there as she is the only example of a spawning Queen in the show. Please Review!


End file.
